Half Moon
by MusicIsLove0717
Summary: Um, YOLO. That's me keeping it simple. This is a buildup of Semi-Ripper Stefan and new Bad Ass Bonnie. In this very short fic Stefan "apologizes" to Bonnie…over and over again for turning her mother. What a lucky girl… This story has so many lemons that I call it LEMONADE.
1. Don't You Forget You Come From Nothing

**A/N: Um, YOLO. that's me keeping it simple. This is a slow buildup of Bonnie and Stefan (and maybe some company). In this very short fic Stefan "apologizes" to Bonnie…over and over again. Lucky girl…**

**In case you didn't catch my drift this story will have LEMONS. LOTS AND LOTS OF LEMONS. Maybe not in this chapter, but the rest of the story proceeding this chapter will have so many lemons that it may as well be considered LEMONade ;)**

**Xo, Harls.**

**xXx**

Six months. Actually, six months, two weeks, three days, and thirty seven minutes. That was how long ago they did the unthinkable, the despicable, and the selfish. It was this amount of time ago that Stefan and Damon Salvatore both conspired to make one of the Bennett witches no longer a witch all to protect Elena…again.

Once again, Bonnie had drawn the short stick and ended up being the one to lose everything and it just didn't seem fair. Even though she practically had nothing to hold on to, she continuously lost the small amount of joy and hope that she had in her life. Her dad paid more attention to his Blackberry than her, her Grams was dead, her best friends were too busy wrapped up in their screwed up love lives that they had no time to comfort her, and now her dead-beat mother who'd she just gotten back was turned into vampire and then jetted once again. Once again, Bonnie was the one who was alone and heartbroken.

Bonnie was so distraught that instead of staying put in the misery that was her life, she took a page out of the Abby Bennett handbook and skipped town. She headed down to her father's beach house in Tybee Island in Georgia without a word to anyone. Packed only her favorite Louis Vuitton duffel, her Grimoire, and of course her stuffed kitty Scuffs that she'd gotten from her Grams when she was seven. Bonnie left behind her laptop, photo albums, and other sentimental things that would remind her of her old life. She even left her cell phone. The last thing she wanted was for someone, mainly Caroline, to call and convince her to stay. She was leaving…and this time it was for good. She wrote a simple note to her dad, or whoever would find the note, on top of her phone saying, _"Gone living. See you when I see you. Xo, Bonnie." _

"You deserve better than all of this." She whispered to herself when she found out that her mother had once again abandoned her without a goodbye.

Before leaving, Bonnie took a once over of her brick house, her neighbors' homes, and of course on her way out of town she drove past each of her friends' houses, whispering silent goodbyes. When she drove by the Salvatore boardinghouse, the last house on the edge of town, she noticed Stefan in the driveway; shirtless, hose in hand, and dripping wet washing his red Corvette. Even though she was disgusted with him and his brother, Bonnie couldn't help but smile to herself as she drove by him. Just as she was out of sight, Stefan lifted his eyes from his work and made very brief eye contact with Bonnie and smiled. And then she was gone.

Three days later each of her friends had begun to worry. They'd all been by her house, called her cell, and sent numerous texts. They'd all coped with Bonnie's disappearance differently. Damon spent more time at the Mystic Grille's bar than he usually did alongside Alarick, Elena had completely separated herself from the Salvatores, Caroline spent more time with her mom and trying to get Tyler back, and Stefan went back to drinking human blood again. For some reason, Bonnie's disappearance had affected them more than any of them had expected… They'd all occasionally stop past her house to see if she was home, but as time went on, their visits became scarce. However, there was one person who sat on her doorstep all day long, waiting for her to come home, drive by, _anything. _Stefan was literally planted on her doorstep from ten in the morning to eight in the evening when he went from being sad and angsty to angry. He stomped his way to the backyard, swung open the back gate and literally swung the back door off its hinges. He quickly switched a few lights on and called out Bonnie's name, but the house felt wrong. Stefan had only been inside Bonnie's house a handful of times, but he knew that it smelled just like her; like melted chocolate, vanilla, and exotic spices. The place was completely lacking of it. The house felt dead.

Probing the kitchen for any type of clue as to when Bonnie would be back, Stefan stumbled upon a purple sticky note stuck on top of Bonnie's Palm Pre. He quickly read the note, became furious with himself and his brother and stormed out of the house. Stefan knew that he and his brother were the main ones responsible for the misery in Bonnie's life, the most current and the ones that happened when they first moved to town. Knowing that, he knew that he had to find Bonnie, apologize to her, and make it up to her. He'd do _whatever _it took to make her happy…

xXx

Bonnie was sprawled out a beach towel, back being warmed by the sun, and her chin resting on a newly purchased copy of Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice. _The sound of waves crashing, seagulls making whatever noise it is that they make, and the gentle sound of children and parents playing in the water surrounded her. The salty air and the gusty but pleasant wind sent tingles all through her body. Fire had always been her favorite element, but wind was runner-up alongside with water.

It was a perfect eighty-five outside and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The weather was perfect. Ten minutes later, Bonnie turned to the last page of her book, finished it and packed her belonging up in her tote. She wrapped her chocolate locks into a bun, slid her sunglasses from her forehead to her eyes, and slid her flip flops on and began trekking her way across the sandy dunes to her house. The beeping of the security sound dinged as she opened the door to the spacious yet welcoming home. She left her beach items in the kitchen and headed up the stairs to her bedroom to shower off.

Getting out of the shower, Bonnie admired herself in the mirror. Not in a narcissistic way, but in awe. She looked so much younger, less stressed and peaceful. Sure she missed her friends and dad back in Mystic Falls, but she'd never been so happy and healthy on a consistent basis in her life and she had no intentions on going back to the place that caused her so much pain. If people back at home saw her they'd think that she was a vampire because of how flawless she looked.

Over the past six months, her hair had gotten longer and nearly flowed to her waist, her mossy green eyes seemed to glow with happiness, and her skin harbored no blemishes. Smiling at her reflection, Bonnie's rumbling tummy signaled that it was snack time. She slid on a fitted mid-thigh length navy cotton dress, brushed through her hair and conditioned it, and then slid across the dark wood floors into the kitchen. She pulled open the freezer, snatched her Half-Baked Ben&Jerry's ice cream and plopped down on the couch in front of a recorded episode of _Private Practice. _

About twenty minutes into the show, the doorbell rang. Bonnie had made plenty of friends and acquaintances when she first moved to Tybee Island so it didn't surprise her that someone was visiting her. She paused the flat screen and padded over to the wooden door. She used her feet to straighten the wrinkled rug out before she opened the door so her eyes were focused on the mat instead of her visitor.

"Bonnie." A smooth, yet frighteningly familiar voice murmured.

Bonnie let her eyes linger on the mat before moving to the visitor's black boots, up to his dark denim jeans, his black and red plaid flannel over a black t-shirt, and finally to his chiseled face.

"Stefan." She breathed and then began to stammer over her words, "W-what are you doing here?" she asked looking around frantically for the rest of her friends behind him.

"Don't worry they're not here. No one knows I'm here." He said steadily, keeping his eyes on Bonnie.

Bonnie didn't know why, but she felt her heart pounding in her chest and she couldn't seem to make eye contact with Stefan.

"Bonnie, we need to talk." He murmured, still never taking his eyes off of her.

"Stefan, I-"she began but stopped when he took a step towards her, closing the little space in between them. He looked down at her with stormy blue-gray eyes that were dark and dangerous like he…like he wanted something.

"Bonnie, invite me in. _We need to talk."_

Realizing that he probably wouldn't be leaving anytime soon, Bonnie took a step inside the house and gestured for him to come in.

Stefan crossed his arms over his chest, and looked at her dubiously.

"Say the words, Bonnie."

She suddenly became very scared and thought twice about inviting him in him. But Stefan had no reason to hurt her, did he? If anything, he was probably found her so she could come back to Mystic Falls and fix some supernatural problem…

She sighed, scratched her head, and gave in. "Come in, Stefan."

He promptly stepped through the door, and walked right past her. Bonnie locked the door behind him and stealthily swiped her iPhone off the counter and tucked it into her dress pocket.

Stefan was leisurely walking around taking in Bonnie's current residency.

"Nice place you got here."

Bonnie leaned against a nearby wall and folder her arms against her chest. She was sick of all the idleness and she wanted answers now so she could get back to her new life.

"What the hell are you doing here Stefan?"

He turned his head in her direction and walked right up to her. He placed one of his against the wall just beside her arm and the other above her head. His eyes were still dark and when he spoke, it was if he'd taken a page out of the Damon Salvatore book and his voice dripped with seductiveness.

"I missed you Bonnie, I needed to see you." He murmured running his gaze down her face to the exposed flesh of her neck.

Stefan could practically smell her sweet blood running just beneath her thin layer of caramel skin and his gums began to throb at the simple thought of what it'd taste like.

"Yeah, well the feeling isn't exactly mutual, Stefan." She snapped pushing his back with all her force and storming off to the kitchen.

Stefan feigned hurt and followed her like a lost puppy, but became serious. He took Bonnie by the forearm and pulled her back to his chest and looked down at her.

"Bonnie. I'm here to apologize."

She flashed her eyes up to him, "For what?"

"You know what for, Bonnie. Damon and I were selfish and ruthless about turning your mother and I'm _so _sorry for that. I haven't been able to think about anything besides that night since before you left. I was so disgusted that Damon and I hadn't apologized right after it happened and I knew that I had to do it. But when I got the balls to do it, you were gone." He murmured, never taking his eyes off of her.

"You were just gone Bonnie. I literally sat on your doorstep every day for who knows how long, just hoping that you'd come back. I've never…I've never felt so empty before in my life. Even when Elena had gone missing, or when I thought Katherine was dead. There was some sort of void in my heart that only you could fill and it took you vanishing for me to realize that."

"Stefan-" Bonnie whispered, unsure of what she was going to say.

He cut her off and spoke again, "Bonnie, I'm not just sorry for Abby, but for every other painful thing that my brother and I have caused in your life. I know Caroline and Elena had their share of shitty moments, but you get the most of it and you don't deserve it."

Lost for words, Bonnie had no idea how to respond to what was just said to her. A thousand thoughts were running through her head at once and she was beginning to feel dizzy.

Sure, Bonnie had always had a connection with Stefan and a soft spot for him, but she never thought that he cared about her as much as he claimed a moment ago. She was so bent on the fact that he was a vampire that she completely disregarded all the favors he did her, his protection over her, and he respect for her. Hell, she should be apologizing to him for treating him the way she did because of what he was...it wasn't his fault, he didn't choose the life that he had. Instead of being weird and apologizing to him, so she did the easiest thing and wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his built chest.

He wrapped his strong arms around her and rested his chin on her hair and placed a kiss on it.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie."

A tear rolled down her cheek and seeped into Stefan's shirt before she whispered, "I forgive you, Stefan. I forgive you."

xXx

"You better not Stefan!" Bonnie shouted halfway ducking behind her newly purchased white Range Rover.

"And if I do?" he asked, amusement dancing in his eyes, and his lifted a bucket water above his head prepared to throw it across the truck and on Bonnie.  
She took advantage of his position, uttered a Latin incantation and watched proudly as the buckets bottom gave out and all of its contents soaked Stefan.

Her laughter filled the air and she dropped the hose and fell to the grass rolling in her own laughter.

"Oh so we're cheating now and using supernatural abilities? Alright then, game on." He growled speeding after her.

Bonnie made a poor attempt to get away from Stefan, but was instantly trapped in his arms. He gently slung her to the sopping grass and lowered his body just above hers. He lowered his eyes to her vibrant green ones and lowered his lips to her ear.

"I win." He murmured and then trailed sensual kisses down her neck.

Bonnie giggled in approval and wrapped her fingers through Stefan's caramel colored hair. They both looked beautiful in the setting sun. Stefan's skin appeared golden as dis his hair and Bonnie's eyes sparkled like emeralds in the sun along with her sun-kissed skin. Stefan had been visiting her for about a week now. Seven days. That's all it took for the two of them to experience completely new feelings. Bonnie found that Stefan was different; like he was the charismatic, crude, and sexy Ripper Stefan mixed with sweet, poetic, romantic Stefan. It was like he belonged in a fairy tale…

Bonnie also appeared different to Stefan. She wasn't uptight and cautious like she always had to be back at home, and the best part that he loved the most was that she smiled more.

"Aww would you look at that. Bonnie found a replacement me." A tall, extremely tanned guy called about seven feet away from them.

The two automatically separated from each other for different reasons; Bonnie because she remembered that everything had an appropriate time and place and Stefan because he wanted to see who the douchebag was that ruined the moment.

Stefan hopped to his feet and then pulled Bonnie up too.

She had a look on face that said _here comes trouble._ Stefan took that as sign of her saying that she and this guy used to have a thing…why else would he have that jealous look in his eye when he saw Stefan sling his arm across Bonnie's shoulder. Things got real awkward real fast as the two guys stared each

"Aiden…what are you doing here?" Bonnie asked, breaking the awkward silence.

The man in question was about Bonnie's age, eighteen or so, had greenish-gray eyes and shaggy brown hair. He was around the same height as Stefan, meeting his tall six foot three frame.

"Just wanted to come by and see my favorite girl." He replied with a sly smirk on his face, "Who's the new guy?"

Stefan took a step towards James with his arms across his chest, "Stefan Salvatore."

James ran his eyes over Stefan, giving him a once-over and finally stuck his hand out towards Stefan, "Aiden Gershum." He said with a dark look on his face.

Stefan ignored his hand and did that thing where he gave a person he didn't like a passive smile and just stared at them.

"Whatever." Aiden rolled his eyes and brushed his way past Stefan and approaching Bonnie, "So, when are we gonna hang out again."

Bonnie raised her eyebrow and caught an attitude very quickly, "Look, Aiden. There's a reason I haven't called, texted, or Skyped you back…BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO. What happened between us will never happen again. And I hate to put you on blast, but it wasn't even that good. I've had guys younger than me put it down better that that…" Bonnie, snapped rolling her eyes at the end thinking about the 3 times she and Jeremy slept together.

Aiden looked hurt for about two seconds and then his bad boy façade came back, "Oh I see, you're fucking this guy now and that's why you're acting so iffy." He laughed and leaned down to her face, lifting hers up by the chin, "But remember, I'll always be your first." He murmured.

Bonnie swatted his hand away and then watched as Aiden tumbled to the ground. Stefan pushed Bonnie behind his back and growled at the guy on the ground with the bleeding lip.

"If I ever see your ass around here again, you'll get a lot more than a busted lip."

Aiden hopped off the ground wiped his lip with his thumb and then pointed at Bonnie, "Talk to you later baby girl." And then glared at Stefan, "See you around man."

Bonnie watched him walk away until she noticed Stefan storming off into the house. She quickly shut the hose off and followed him.

"Stefan." She called after him.  
He didn't stop walking so she called him again, "Stefan!"

That time he definitely heard her; he clearly ignored her calls, so she decided to get his attention another way. Channeling her powers she gave him one of her infamous aneurisms, causing him to drop the plate in his hand to the ground.

"What the hell, Bonnie?" he shouted clutching at his temples.

She stopped the aneurism and spoke in a tone that matched his, "That's what I was wondering. What the hell is your problem? Did I do something to piss you off?"

Stefan began to frantically move around the kitchen, pointlessly moving stuff around. Bonnie made her way to his side and gently clutched his arm and flashed her green eyes up at him, "What's wrong Stef?"

He closed his eyes and attempted to slow his breathing but took Bonnie's hand and lifted it to his cheek. He listened slowly, but then sighed deeply, opened his eyes, and placed a kiss on her palm.

"I'm sorry, Bon. I needed to calm myself down…I was literally two seconds from following that guy down the street and draining him dry. That incident just added to my built up frustration."

She flinched at his harshness but got over it quickly.

"Can I do anything to help?" she asked quietly.

Stefan's eyes lingered on hers for a quick second then made their way to her voluptuous body. Her perky breasts were covered by a short, white, fitted, jersey knit dress that clung to her plump backside. If there was thing that would help him release all that built up energy, it would be fucking Bonnie up a wall. He was literally dying to expose her caramel skin with his mouth, hear her sigh his name as he made her feel like no other man ever could.

He quickly pulled himself out of his dirty thoughts, but not before Bonnie could tell what he was doing. To be honest, she was yearning for him to go into complete Ripper Stefan mode and fuck her mercilessly, but when he settled for light kisses (with no tongue) and lots of touching (with clothes on) she gave up on that fantasy and just went along with things.

Stefan had never been one to beat around the bush when it came to sex, but Bonnie was different. If she didn't want him, she'd shut him down and kick him out in a minute and he was in no position to leave her anytime soon.

"Bonnie." He murmured/moaned.

What happened next was instant; Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck and hoisted herself up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist, Stefan ran his hands along her delicious thighs and crushed their lips together (this time, there was tongue…a lot of it). His dick sprang to life within moments of having Bonnie literally tear his shirt off with her bare hands and her intoxicating arousal permeated the air.

"I want you now, Bonnie." He growled huskily into her ear and hoisted her up a further on him.

She gasped at the sudden movement that caused friction to her center and her yearning for him increased tenfold.

"You want me? Then I'm yours." She murmured into ear as he trailed kisses down her neck and placing her on the kitchen counter.

_Holy shit this is gonna be fun,_ she thought as he pulled her dress off and threw in on the wooden floor, leaving her in only her black and hot pink bra and bikini panties.

Stefan leaned in to kiss her but instead me her index, finger.  
She looked up at him through sneaky eyes and purred, "You'd better catch me first." She giggled, then hopped down off the counter and scurried off.  
Stefan was so caught up watching her ass and boobs bounce around as she ran off that he forgot to start chasing her.

Within thirty seconds he had her bent over the couch with her hands pinned behind her back. He pressed his _huge _(Note the emphasis on the word) erection against the mounds of her ass and leaned down on her back to whisper in her ear.

"Now that I've got you, you're all mine. Let this be the best part of my…apology." He murmured in a voice that made her wet center even wetter.

She slyly turned her body around so that she could eye him, "Sounds good…you'd better start on your knees though. A real man knows how to…grovel." She winked.

What happens next will never be known…

UNTIL I UPDATE OF COURSE. Hahaha I crack myself up. Okay, hope you all like this so far. I like writing about these two soo yeah. This lemon will officially begin in the next chapter. Please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeease review because I really like them… and they make me look good haha. But seriously, they are much appreciated.

Thanks for reading and come back for more…apologizing ;) soon haha

Xo, Harls

PS, why do they call these M rated stories Lemons…do they taste sour when you prin them on paper or something? Idk… maybe I'll google it.


	2. You Should Stay Another Night with Me

**A/N: Still looking for some answers about the LEMONS. Like why can't fics like this be called GRAPES, or more appropriately BANANAS? At least the shape of a banana is sexual…**

**Anyways, here's the next installment of the mess known as Stefonnie… **

It took Stefan about six point nine (yes, pun intended) seconds to snatch Bonnie up from the couch and up the stairs to the master bedroom. Bonnie's back met the soft comforter of the bed as Stefan lowered his head back to the treasure between her legs.

"Holy shit, Stefan!" Bonnie screamed as he continued to work his tongue through her warm folds.

She wound her fingers through his caramel hair and tossed her head back against the tousled pillows. Her breathing came in short labored gasps and Stefan was making feral, growling sounds as he continued to eat her like a Twinkie.

Just as Bonnie thought that his very skilled tongue against her sex was the best feeling in the world, Stefan slyly slid two fingers into her and began to pump them back and forth.

"You like that, Bonnie?" he asked huskily, and staring at her through dark eyes.

Eyes rolled in the back of her head, she made a series of moans and tightened her grip on Stefan's locks.

"Yes, baby. GOD YES!" she moaned and bit her lip so hard that she nearly drew blood

Stefan was so hard that is was almost painful. He needed to be inside of Bonnie…now.

He increased the speed of his fingers and mouth. Five seconds later, Bonnie was practically screaming. With his thumb, he swiped the most sensitive part of her body and sent shudders rippling through out her.

A stream of profanities and other incoherent words escaped Bonnie's lips as she came down from her high. Stefan however was impatient and found it that he needed to bury his aching member in someone…preferably Bonnie. He began placing sensual kisses up and down her left thigh.

"We've both been through so much, Stef. I wanna forget." She whispered moving to straddle him as she pressed a trail of kisses up his neck until she reached his soft lips.

"Make me forget, Stef." She whispered closing her eyes as she placed a deep kiss on his lips, twining her tongue with his as her hands caressed a path from his broad shoulders down to his abs.

"Mhmm someone's enjoying this," She whispered moving on to his lap as she rocked herself

against his hardness.

Leaning in she inhaled his scent into her lungs. He had a unique scent, a manly musk that always set her nerves on fire for him.

She crazed her teeth against the expanse of his neck, letting her tongue flick out to caress the

reddening skin, feeling him jerk beneath her.

"You like that don't you?" She whispered raking her nails over his abs as his breath caught.

"Yes," He growled.

"I want you Stefan. I need you…badly." She purred feeling his cock twitch against the inside of her thigh as she whispered against his neck and pressed her body against him.

She leans away from him and gives him full view of her full breasts covered in a sexy black bra. Stefan moved his fingers under her bra strap but Bonnie lightly slaps them away and looks at him mischievously.

"If you want to see more you'll have to ask for it." She purred.

"Please."

"Please what Stefan?" She asked feeling feeding off the power she held over him.

"Lose the fucking bra, Bonnie." he growled huskily, watching as she slid her fingers under the leopard print strap and slid it down her arm. She flung it to the floor and glanced back up at Stefan.

"Now what?" she asked mockingly.

Stefan slid off the bed and pulled Bonnie to the edge of it.

"Now I'm yours Bonnie. Do whatever you want with me." He whispered, with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"With pleasure." She whispered quickly unbuttoning his jeans before leaning down to pull the zipper down with her teeth. Pulling the pants down she smiled as his hardened cock sprang up to greet her.

"Commando?" She teased smiling as he looked down at her with heavy lidded hungry eyes.

She had never seen this side of him, and it was intoxicating. She knew from the stories that Elena and Damon had told her that there was a slumbering beneath the surface, but this was the first she'd seen of it herself.

He hissed when she took his large cock into her hands.

"Faster, baby" he whispered closing his eyes as she gripped him tightly and increased her stroke.

He moaned when her moist tongue flicked out to lap the liquid spilling from his head before sliding down his swollen cock. He placed his hands on top of his head as small moans of sheer pleasure escaped his lips.

"You taste so good baby," she whispered licking along the vein that ran underneath his cock before sucking him back inside her full lips. Who knew that sweet and innocent Bonnie could take charge the way she was. Stefan couldn't' help but be turned on.

"Bonnie, "he rasped, "I need to be inside you."

"I was thinking the same thing baby." she murmured against his neck.

She grinded her hips against his erection, eliciting a slow groan from him.

"Make me forget Stefan," She repeated lowering herself onto him, never breaking their eye contact.

Easing herself down she placed her hands on his chest and rocked her hips in a rhythm that he answered with a hard thrust. It was like they were having a competition, going back and forth harder and harder as she dug her nails into his chest. The pleasure and the pain taking him to a place he hadn't been in a long time.

"God Yes Stefan," she moaned throwing her head back as her chocolate locks cascaded down her body and her tits bounced making him thrust faster and harder until she was practically screaming.

"I- I'm gonna cum, oh shit, I'm gonna cum." She cried tensing as her muscles clenched onto him and spazzed sending him over the edge with a loud groan.

"Holy shit." She whispered collapsing on top of him as he lifted his heavy arms to curl around her.

"Did I make you forget?" he murmured kissing her forehead gently.

Her crooked smile appeared as she replied, "Forget what?"

He laughed softly and placed another kiss to her hair.

"Stefan?" she asked while drawing random shapes with the tip of her finger across his chest as she leaned up to kiss him gently.

"Hmmm?"

"That was _one hell _of an apology." She grinned.

xXx

"Bonnie, would you hurry up? It's getting late!" Stefan called up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" she called back, instantly regretting it knowing that Stefan would have a sly comment to make.

"Without me?" he shouted back up the stairs.

Bonnie giggled silently as she unplugged her curling wand and gave herself a once over in the mirror. Stefan had decided to take her to the Pier where the annual Summer Carnival was being held. It was a cool and windy night out so she kept her outfit simple but cute; a teal doll-knit top, her favorite pair of Joes jeans, and a simple pair of brown leather flats. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and let the newly curled ends cascade down her left shoulder. Nodding in approval, Bonnie slipped a pair of teal diamond studs in her ear and headed down to the kitchen to meet Stefan.

As soon as she layed eyes on him she stopped in her tracks. He was leaning against the side of the tiled counter looking at his phone. Wearing a pair of dark denim jeans, a dark teal t-shirt that hugged his chest in all the right places, and a brown leather jacket.

Noticing the lack of footsteps in the room, Stefan redirected his attention from his phone to Bonnie, "What?"

An amused smiled spread across Bonnie's face as she announced her discovery, "We match!"

Stefan smiled, and made his way to Bonnie to wrap his arms around her waist and bring her closer.

"So we do." He murmured, gazing down into her mossy green eyes, "Now, are you ready? It's only going to get more crowded as it gets later."

Bonnie nodded and allowed Stefan to lead the way to his brand new royal blue Camaro.

Just as they passed her parked Range Rover, Bonnie planted her feet on the ground. "I thought we were taking my car." she whined.

Looking over his shoulder, Stefan noticed that Bonnie had on her _I will not give in to him_, face on and since he really didn't feel like arguing, he turned on his heel picked Bonnie up bridal style, but then swung her over his shoulder.

"Stefan, put me down!" she shrieked as he made his way to his car.

Just before he put her down, he smacked her ass, which looked incredible in her jeans, and opened the door for her.

They were parked at the Pier within fifteen minutes.

Bonnie had never been to a carnival on a Pier before so that could explain why she kept telling Stefan that she felt like she was on Jersey Shore.

Her eyes lit up when she saw the Ferris Wheel.

Turing to Stefan, she looked up at him with amused eyes, "We_ have_ to go on that before we leave tonight!"

"Anything you want, baby." He smiled and led them to the game booths.

Bonnie and Stefan had been on multiple rollercoasters and she hand held his hand on every one of them. She had never been on a date at a carnival before and was glad that her first one was with Stefan.

Towards the end of the night they made their way to a shooting game booth and both of them picked up their own gun.

"I'll try and go easy on you." Stefan taunted her as he handed the operator a five.

Bonnie sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes.

"Psh, you're gonna feel like a total dumb ass when this is all over."

"We'll see." He laughed, bringing the gun up to his shoulder.

The booth operator checked to make sure that all the contestants were read, raised his hand, counted down from five, and hit a green button that send the contestants into a frenzy; lights glowed everywhere, objects big and small popped out of random places. Three of the shooters had a hard time focusing on the quick moving objects and ended up hitting the tin background of the booth. Stefan on the other hand kept a steady hold on the gun and followed each of the small objects, worth more points, and hit them effortlessly. Bonnie noticed that he had about two hundred points and she had a measly seventy five. She instantly knew that Stefan was cheating using his vampire ability and narrowed her eyes.

_Two can play at that game_, she thought to herself.

There were fifteen seconds on the clock and she focused all of her attention on each of the four guns. Muttering a short Latin incantation she easily made the gun wiring temporarily to make every point earned count as her own. She innocently shot around and snickered to herself as while Stefan unknowingly scored all of her points.

"GAME OVER!" the operator called as he hit a red button, "Looks like the winner is this little lady here." He announced walking over to Bonnie.

Stefan's face dropped in surprise while the other couple shrugged it off and walked away.

"You can choose one from any of those prizes." He gestured to an entire row of huge stuffed character animals.

Smirking, Bonnie chose the huge Patrick Star doll, "That one."

"Here you go." He smiled handing it to Bonnie.

Stefan's face was still bitter looking and Bonnie couldn't wait to rub it in his face…even though she cheated.

"Aww don't be a sore loser." She teased.

"Who's a sore loser? Psh, I don't care. I wasn't even trying." He shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pocket.

Bonnie rested Patrick at her feet and took a hold of Stefan's hands, and laughed.

"Relax Stef. I cheated. This is for you." She smiled lightly kicking Patrick.

Stefan's eyes flashed from the stuffed animal to Bonnie checking for any signs of her joking.

Finally convinced, he snatched the doll of the ground a crushed it to his chest, "I LOVE PATRICK!"

The two laughed uncontrollably and were about to head to his car when a firework caught their eye. Soon they were filling the sky. They made their way over to a dock and let their feet hang from the dock as they watched the fireworks. Stefan wound his arm around Bonnie's waist and leaned into her, inhaling her sweet scent. There was that scent that he missed so much, the one that used to fragrance her house; vanilla, chocolate, and exotic spices. Brushing his lips against her neck, he placed sensual kisses along her collarbone.

Quite giggles escaped Bonnie's mouth at first until Stefan's kisses got more and more insistent.

Just as his teeth tugged at her brastrap, Bonnie lost it.

"Dammit, Stefan! Now we have to miss the rest of the fireworks show." She complained jumping up.

Shocked and confused, Stefan quickly stood up beside her and reached for her hand, "Why not?"

Bonnie's eyes went from angry to seductive, and she pressed her body close to his and stood on her tip toes to whisper in his ear.

"Because fucking you on a pier would be considered public indecency. I want you…_now._"

Stefan felt his cock twitch at the sexiness in her voice and the feel of her lips against his neck. Bonnie slid her hand into his pants and stroked him, causing him to get hard in record time.

"We're leaving." He growled pulling her along as they vanished to his car.

Once in, Bonnie couldn't seem to keep her hands off of Stefan. She kissed his neck all while she stroked him in an agonizingly slow motion.

"Faster, Stefan?" she asked, teasingly.

He growled in pleasure when she picked her pace and began nibbling on his neck.

When Bonnie's house was in view, Stefan sped in the driveway as fast as he could.

He was out of the car in an instant and pulled Bonnie up to him and hoisted her up so that her legs could wrap around his waist. He rushed them into the house and Bonnie used her powers to shut and lock the door.

Their lips were fused together, their tongues doing a dance all their own as Bonnie flung his shirt on the floor and raked her fingernails against his back causing red welt marks to form. Stefan pulled Bonnie's shirt over her head and licked his way from her neck down to her perky, full breasts.

Bonnie had just begun to undo Stefan's belt buckle when someone cleared their throat. Both heads shot up and looked in the direction of the voice and found the elder Salvatore brother leaning against the wall.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything…aw, who am I kidding? I'm clearly interrupting _something." _ Damon smirked before stepping away from the wall and raking his eyes over Bonnie's half-naked form.

"Bonnie, as much as I'd love to see if you're as wild as I fantasize you are, I have no intentions of seeing my brother's penis."

Stefan quickly put Bonnie on her feet and covered up until she slid her shirt back over her head.

"Why is it that every time I'm about to get it in, you're always there to ruin it Damon?" Stefan asked, arms crossed against his chest.

"Didn't I ever tell you? My lifelong dream is to be a pornographer."

Stefan let a short laugh while Bonnie stepped forward and approached Damon.

"What are you doing here Damon?" she asked, eyes narrowed.

Clearly Bonnie was sexually frustrated and got the vibe that she was in no mood for their usual banter so he got straight to the chase.

Damon sighed and answered. "It's Rick. He's in trouble."

**A/N: Still no word about the term "LEMONS" everyone. So because I'm so important, I'm calling sex scenes in this story BANANAS now. However, this story is still considered LEMONADE because of all the BANANAS/LEMONS in it. If Damon would stop showing up at such inconvenient times, then Stefan could've what my boyfriend calls, "getting it in" twice in this chapter. Haha, I make myself laugh.**

**Thanks for reading and please remember to review. Good or bad, one word or more, they make me happy… LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Xo, Harls**


	3. Sweet Love

**A/N: So I've gotten some feedback about the term "Lemons" guys, thanks to my lovely readers/reviewers **Ashalay and DitchPeach**. But because I'm so important, I'm calling sex scenes in this story BANANAS now. However, this story is still considered LEMONADE because of all the BANANAS/LEMONS in it. If Damon would stop showing up at such inconvenient times, then Stefan could've what my boyfriend calls, "getting it in" twice in this chapter. Haha, I make myself laugh.**

**Thanks for reading and please remember to review. Good or bad, one word or more, they make me happy… LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Xo, Harls**

"So you're telling me that Alarick has two different personalities and one of them happens to be a hardcore vampire hunter?" Bonnie repeated.

Damon nodded.

"Aaand, that this…alter ego of his hid the last stake that could kill the Originals, whichin fact will kill and vampire associated with that Original?" she continued.

"Yes, Bonnie. Now that we've gone over it approximately six times do you think you're ready to help us?" Damon snapped.

Stefan took a step toward him, "Easy, brother."

Damon flashed his eyes over to Stefan, and gave him his ass-hole smirk.

"Protective of Judgey the with aye? What are you even doing here Stefan? Weren't you and Elena on the mend of your shitty relationship?"

Bonnie flashed her eyes over to Stefan, waiting for his response.

"What the hell does Elena have to do with _anything _Damon? And to answer your question, I'm because I did the right thing asshole. I grew a pair and apologized to Bonnie for making her life a living hell!" Stefan snapped, closing the space between him and his brother.

Bonnie stepped in before things could get out of hand. She stuck her hands in between both of the brother's chests and pushed them away from each other.

"You two arguing is getting absolutely nothing accomplished. If we're going to figure out a way to help Alarick, we're going to need to work together."

Both of the Salvatores looked at her.

"Does that mean…?" Stefan started.

"Yep. We're going back to Mystic Falls." She muttered.

xXx

Seven hours later, two cars pulled into the Salvatore's boarding house driveway; Bonnie's Range Rover, and Damon's all black Camaro.

"Well it's a good thing that no one will recognize your new truck." Stefan laughed nervously.

The ride back from Tybee Island had been quiet aside from the few short conversations that took place between the two.

Bonnie looked down at her hands and played with the sterling silver ring on her finger.

Taking a deep breath, Bonnie finally got to the pink elephant in the room.  
"Stefan. Damon wasn't right about your feelings for Elena was he?"

He immediately planted his eyes on Bonnie and cupped her cheek.  
"What kind of guy would I be if I used you like that?" Stefan murmured.

"Bonnie, I may still have some feelings for Elena, but they're nothing in comparison to the feelings I have for you."

Of course those weren't the words that Bonnie wanted to hear, but they were comforting…to some extent.

She smiled softly, "I left Mystic Falls with a broken heart once Stefan, I don't want it to happen again."

"You have nothing to worry about baby. As of now, I want you and only you." Stefan said and then pressed his lips to hers.

Satisfied, Bonnie and Stefan both made their way from the car and into the boardinghouse.

Stopping just before the flight of stairs, Stefan looked down at Bonnie and stroked her cheek.  
"Now, you can stay in one of the guest rooms or, you can stay in my room."

"Is that even a question?" she asked grabbing his left ass cheek momentarily before sauntering up the steps.

"You and Bonnie Bennett. Who woulda thunk it?" Damon asked, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

"You know what Damon, I'm actually glad that you treated Bonnie the way you did. Now there's a lesser chance of you stealing yet _another_ woman from me." Stefan smiled before following Bonnie up the stairs.

Ego wounded, Damon shrugged and made his way to the crystal bourbon set.

Stefan found Bonnie lying on her stomach on his bed, with her ankles crossed in the air.

He promptly slid beside her, "Whatcya doin?"

"Sending Caroline a text and letting her know that I'm in town. I know that I said that I didn't anyone to where I was, but I miss that blonde way too much to skip out on seeing her." Bonnie replied as she tapped the send button.

Sliding her phone to the opposite end of the bed, she turned so that she was facing Stefan. His eyes that were notorious for changing colors bored into her moss green ones.

Bonnie thought about how close she and Stefan had gotten over the past week and honestly, it scared her. She'd never given up the goods to a guy so fast before in her life.

Then again, Stefan wasn't an ordinary guy. He was vampire. But seriously, he was…_different _than most guys. He was sensitive, caring, loving, and knew how to spoil Bonnie rotten yet he was also dark, seductive, tempting, and dangerous. Surprisingly, Bonnie liked it…a lot. He was everything she wasn't, or chose not to be. It was like they filled each other's voids, like she was the lock and he was the key. They _fit. _

"What's running through that mind of yours Bennett?" Stefan asked kissing her forehead.

Bonnie pulled her mind in a different direction and focused on Stefan. She made a move that was quick even to him that resulted in her straddling him.

"I was thinking about the fact that we're lying in a bed and not doing anything." She smiled leaning down to kiss him along his collarbone.

Tiny moans escaped Stefan's lips and he moved his hands to her plump ass.

Bonnie began to make her way to his lips with hers and he instantly deepened the kiss. She wound her finger through his caramel hair while he continued to intensify their kiss. Sliding her hands under Stefan's shirt, Bonnie easily slipped his shirt over his head and threw it to the ground.

"I believe you owe me another apology, Salvatore." She purred into his ear.

"Say no more." He murmured into her neck.

Before she could register what was happening, Bonnie was on her back and Stefan's feet were on the ground, placing him in between her legs.  
Stripping her of the offensive material that was her shirt, Stefan pressed a kiss to the outside of her left breast before taking it whole into his mouth. A tiny gasped escaped her mouth and she instantly arched her back off of the bed.

Stefan made good use of his hands as well, sliding them up her skirt. The only thing that stood between his fingers and Bonnie's hidden treasure was her hot pink thong, his favorite.

He teasingly rubbed his fingers against the thin fabric, but Bonnie still moaned. Breaking their kiss, she pushed Stefan away from her, and sat up. She zeroed in on his belt buckle and watched his dark denim pants fall to the floor.

"In case you haven't noticed Stefan, I have the patience of a two year old."

Hard as a rock, Stefan wasted no time stripping Bonnie of her remaining clothes and laying her back on the bed. He pulled her forward and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Bonnie focused on his black Boxers and sent them to the ground.

"No foreplay tonight?" Stefan asked seductively as he ran his fingers against her clit.

Moaniing, she shook her head and whined in need as she eyes his erection.

"Shit Stefan, don't make we wait any longer." She growled.

Giving in to her commands Stefan fully entered Bonnie at once, and had to immediately pull out. She was so tight that he nearly came. Gripping her legs tighter, he once again entered her and started out with slow thrusts and then quickened his pace.

"Shit, stef." She moaned.

Stefan picked up his speed, enjoying the sight of Bonnie's tits bouncing around. She was close and he could feel it. Releasing one of his hands he placing thumb on Bonnie's clit and rubbed it in a circular motion.

An entirely new sensation filled her body as she felt the growing feeling of pleasure increasing in her lower abdomen.

"Faster baby." She whined.

Stefan stopped all-together before pumping into at vampire speed.

Wild moans escaped Bonnie's moiuth and at first Stefan wasn't sure if he was hurting her so he slowed his pace, "No, don't slow down baby."

He kept rubbing his thumb across her clit and ramming into her as fast as he nearly could.

"Fuck Bonnie." He groaned.

He was so close to his release that he was afraid to keep up his pace.

"So close Stefan, so close, so-" Bonnie gasped and her eyes literally rolled into the back of her head.

"OH GOD STEFAAAANNN!" she cried finally reaching her peak and taking a handful of the sheets and releasing a stream of incoherent words.

Finally able to release, Stefan groaned and collapsed beside Bonnie's heaving body placing kisses along her neck.

Interlacing their fingers, Bonnie laid her head against his chest.

"Stefan?"

"Bonnie?"

"I accept your apology"

The two laughed heartily and eventually drifted to sleep.

Damon on the other hand heard the first five seconds of Stefan's "apology" and jetted for the bar, not even bothering to close the front door…

xXx

"Hello?" Elena called into the boardinghouse, "Damon?"

Stefan heard Elena's voice with his super sensitive hearing and shot up out of bed. He knew that she'd eventually have to find out about him and Bonnie, but not like this.

He scurried around his room looking for a pair of pants and found some sweats. He ran to his bathroom and splashed his face with water, swished some mouthwash around in his mouth, and ran a wet hand through his hair. He quietly closed the door to his bedroom and made his way down the stairs.

"Elena…hey." He breathed crossing his arms across his bare chest.

Eyes widened in surprise, Elena gasped and moved to throw her arms around him, "Stefan! Where have you been?"

Rolling his eyes he replied, "I had to…take care of some things."

"Well I'm glad you're back. I've been thinking about _us_. I want things to go back to the way they were. I miss you…" she said looking up to him with her whiskey colored eyes.

Stefan gently pushed her away and took a deep breath.

"Listen, Elena…we need to talk." He started but was interrupted.

"Stefan?" Bonnie called from the hallway upstairs.

Elena's flickered between the direction of the voice and Stefan, "Is that Bonnie? Stefan what's going on here?"

Her eye brows nearly flew off of her face when she saw Bonnie standing at the top of the steps with one of Stefan's plaid button downs on.

"Stef, do you have any…coffee?"

Bonnie took in Elena's facial expression and inwardly chastised herself, _oh shit._

Stefan and Bonnie looked at each other for a split second before the water works came.

"Bonnie? How could you? You're my best friend! I can't believe that the two of you would do this to me!" Elena bawled.

Stefan wasn't amused with Elena's act and nothing to say to her…for the moment.

Bonnie flew down the staircase and stood right in front of Elena.

"Elena, I'm so sorry. I didn't…I didn't mean for this to happen. But Stefan was there for me when I had a moment of weakness. He was there for me when no one else was."

"So that gives you the right to sleep with him? How can you even justify yourself with that shitty statement?" Elena shouted.

Bonnie's eyes welled with tears. She understood why Elena was upset to an extent, but Stefan _was _single and he came after her. It was as if Stefan heard her thoughts.

He stepped between the two, "Calm down Elena. This isn't Bonnie's fault. I mean sure it takes two to tango but _I _pursued _her_. You know that I loved you and I still have some feelings for you, but let's not forget that you dumped me to sort out your feelings between me and my brother. If you loved me as much as you claim, there wouldn't be any doubt in your mind about which one of us you want to be with. I refuse to let what happened a hundred and fifty years ago happen again and screw up what's left of Damon and I's relationship."

Elena's jaw hung open in disbelief before she spoke again, "Stefan, that's not true. I only have feelings for you. Damon…he's just a friend and that's all he ever will be. He means nothing to me in comparison to you. I love _you,_ Stefan." She whispered, approaching him and attempting to cup his cheeks.

Stefan grabbed her wrists and held them in place, "I'm sorry Elena, but quite frankly I don't believe you, nor do I care. I never thought that I'd say this, but you and Katherine have a lot more in common that just your looks."

"How can you say that Stefan? I've been nothing but good to you!"

"Define good, Elena. Good as in managing to tear my brother and I apart, or drawing so much attention to yourself that other people get hurt or giving my brother even the slightest bit of hope that you actually had feelings for him? You may have had good intentions, but the outcome was always negative Elena."

Red-faced and infuriated, Elena took her anger out on Bonnie again, "Whatever Stefan. As for you, Bonnie" she spat her name, "I will never forgive you for this. The two of you deserve each other for all the pain you've caused me."

Suddenly Stefan stumbled to the side and Bonnie was in Elena's face.

"All the pain that _I've _caused _you?_ You've gotta be out of your fucking mind, Elena. Trying to keep you alive for the past year and a half has been a trip to hell and back! I was willing to DIE for you, and you have the _audacity _to stand here in my face and talk to me that way? I don't give a damn if Stefan was your husband and I fucked him in front of you. You have _no right _to speak to me that way."

A flash of guilt showed in Elena's eyes but was quickly replaces with more anger, "You don't even deserve him." She spat, contradicting her earlier statement.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and started to retreat from her, "Well, at this point you don't deserve either of them. Given that _both _of the Salvatore brothers just heard what you had to say about them, I'd say you're vampire-free from now on."

Elena's eyes popped open in surprise and she quickly turned around to find Damon casually leaning on the doorframe, "Damon…I-"

He held up his hand, "Save it. I was getting tired of your games anyways." He growled and sauntered by her.

"Nice shirt, Bonnie." He smirked before pinching her chin and heading for the kitchen.

Elena looked around the room and didn't know what to do. She'd just insulted everyone in the vicinity and had no back up. She hastily, grabbed her jacket off the couch and ran out of the house with as much dignity as she could.

"So much for people not knowing I'm in town." Bonnie murmured.

**A/N: I know that this was short and I'm not very happy with the way this chapter turned out. I'll make sure that the next chapter is longer after this week is over becauseeee I have stupid exams. So yeah, I'll be updating soon because I'm kinda thirsty and want some more lemonade ;) Oh and let me know if I was too hard on Elena…when I get on her in my fics, I really **_**get on her **_**because no one ever does. PLEASE REVIEW**

**PS I know that this is all Stefonnie, but was there a lot of Bamon in the last episode or was it me? And there's gonna be more in the season finale! Okay, sorry for getting off topic. **

**Love you guys!**


	4. Don't You Be Holdin' Back Your Love

**Hello all! I know. I'm a complete, TOTAL bitch for not updating yet… I've been dealing with my own "Stefan" and his excessive need for "apologies" hahaha….but seriously, I promise that I will update this story and my other ones when I get to NY so in about 3 or 4 days is when you will get more Stefonnie action/"apologies"/BANANAS. Again, I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating, but I'm glad that you guys are still interested in this. Come back soon LOVE YOU ALL. **

**Xo, Harls**


	5. Take a Bite of My Heart Tonight

**A/N: Oh heyyy my lovely readers! I know I wrote an apology note not too long ago but I just wanna say I'm sorry for my lack of attention to this story. I just started summer classes and basketball workouts at UGA and boy did they KICK MY ASS. Seriously, it was rough and evidently it only gets worse in the fall… But whatever, at least I'll have my VD episodes to help me cope Anyways, was anyone else as pissed as I was that Elena became a vampire? Like seriously, there's already one undead doppleganger, we don't need another one. And this also means that her stupidity, neediness, and other annoying personal traits are gonna be magnified. Fantastic. Another season of her bitching… I just can't wait to get a taste of this new dark, bad-ass Bonnie and I have a feeling that Klaus/Damon/Elijah/Kol can't wait either ;) **

**xXx**

"Shit Bonnie, when you make an entrance you make an entrance." Damon smirked behind his bourbon glass referring to the showdown between her and Elena.

Rolling her eyes, Bonnie shot him the bird and focused her attention back on the grimoire sitting in front of her. She, Stefan, and Damon had all decided to go see check up on Alarick after doing some witchy research about what could be going on with him. So far, she'd read up on some natural herbs that would help prevent his black outs and…"other" Rick from coming out to play.

Bonnie had sent Stefan on an herb run in the woods and Damon was supposed to help her read through old history books. However, the only thing he managed to read was the label on his Jack Daniels bottle…

Just as she'd marked a page with a sticky-note, Stefan flew through the front door.

He had the plastic baggy of herbs clutched in his hand and he looked pissed. His shirt was all wrinkled, there was dirt smeared into his jeans, and his hair was more disseveled than usual.

"What the hell happened to you?" Damon asked, scrunching his face up.

Casually picking the debris off his shirt, Stefan replied, "You know, this started as a simple task. The rosemary, the wolfspade, and even the Angel's Trumpet petals. Then I see that you need an acorn and think hey, this will be simple. So I find this acorn and this crazy, _stupid _squirrel jumps out at me and completely flips a shit."

"Wait a second, you're telling me that a squirrel did this to you?" Bonnie asked, raising her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Yes, him and his furry friends!"

"Maybe you ate one of his friends…" Damon replied.

Bonnie lost it. She busted out in laughter, tossing her head back, showing all of her teeth and clutching her stomach.

Damon snickered, took a sip from his drink and walked away.

Stefan wasn't amused at all. That squirrel had scarred him for the rest of eternity…

"It's not funny, Bonnie." He pouted and tossed the herb bag on the couch beside her before plopping down on the other side.

She regained her composure and wiped the tears from her eyes and rested Stefan's head on her lap, "Aww, poor baby. Did the man squirrel hurt your feelings." She asked in a baby voice.

"Yeah, and my face too." Stefan replied in a voice just as childish.

"Do you want mommy to take care of your boo-boos?" she asked, causing him to look up at her.

He licked his lips once, and muttered, "Yes please."

Bonnie laughed and began to stand up and pulled him to his feet, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. You smell like you wanna be alone."

"It's all for you baby." He smirked before squeezing her in a tight hug, enveloping her in his musty stench causing her to groan/laugh against his chest.

"For God's sake, please go upstairs already!" Damon shouted from the kitchen.

The pair laughed and raced up the stairs to Stefan's room, quickly peeled each other's clothes off and stepped into the steaming shower.

Stefan's shower was fancy; it had shower heads on opposing walls and a huge rain showerhead above.

Bonnie took extreme care in washing Stefan, especially his back. She worked her small hands on the planes of his strong back. He had beautiful skin that was tan, smooth, and warm and she loved it. Stefan reveled in relief his back felt as Bonnie kneaded and rolled his lower back. No one had ever taken care of him like this before so he felt the need to return the favor.

He turned around and took her in. She was absolutely beautiful; her dark hair was plastered to her caramel-colored skin. He ran his thumb along her cheekbone to her chin and then lowered his lips to Bonnie's and kissed her slowly and passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his encircled her tiny waist. In that moment, the two felt the same feelings; whole, safe, wanted, and special.

"You are so beautiful." He murmured, running his eyes over her face.

She giggled softly, "Takes a beautiful person to know one."

Stefan smiled that warm smile of his and pressed his lips to her forehead.

Locking their gaze, he placed his hands on either side of her face and gently murmured, "You are _so _special Bonnie and I know that my brother and I didn't treat you that way, but I promise that I'll make it up to you."

"I'm holding you to that Salvatore." She smiled and pressed her lips to his collarbone.

xXx

"Sherriff, we'll only be a few minutes."

"I've already told you Stefan. Rick's not allowed to have _any_ visitors. He's been accused for two counts of murder and a case for attempted murder! He's dangerous." Liz replied in a hush voice.

Growing impatient, Damon shut the door to Liz's office and stepped forward and Bonnie immediately got the feeling that things were going to get bloody.

"Listen Liz, you know that our Scooby gang is a bit faster than yours. All we want to do is talk to Rick for a few moments, figure out what the hell is going on, and be on our merry way. Now please, be a doll and bend the rules for a moment." Damon said in a voice that was calm but screamed authority.

Looking defeated, Sheriff Forbes dropped her gaze to the floor and then met Stefan's gaze.

"Please, Liz."

Sighing she grabbed the ancient looking keys off her desk, "Let's make this quick."

The trio followed her down the hall and down a flight of stairs that led down into an ancient hall with stone walls and dirt floors.

She approached the very last cellar on the hall and pulled the door open.

"You have five minutes."

"Thank you Sheriff, we really appreciate this." Bonnie replied.

After a brief smile, she retreated down the hall while Bonnie kept her eyes on her until she was out of sight. As soon as her figure siappeared around the corner, Bonnie scurried into the cell where Damon and Stefan had already begun to question Rick.

"You don't recall anything about that night?" Stefan asked.

Dropping his face to his hands that were propped on his kneecaps, Alarick sighed, "No. All I remember is falling asleep on the couch and then waking up in the exact same spot."

Frustrated, Damon spun on his heel and rolled his eyes, "Fantastic."

Bonnie, who was on the ground mixing all of the required herbs into a bottle of water, shot her gaze at Damon.

"Save the sarcastic shit Damon, it's not helping."

"There's a stake out there that can end an entire line of vampires, so forgive me if I'm a little ticked off!"

Stefan rolled his eyes again and stepped outside of the cell, "I'm gonna make a few calls."

Bonnie stood up shaking the bottle of what looked like grass and water frantically before handing it to Rick.  
"Sorry, but I doubt it will taste like an Arnold Palmer." She smiled sheepishly.

Rick looked at the bottle with utter disgust and after a moment, got over himself and grabbed it and took a swig of it. His face immediately scrunched up and he wiped his mouth making some choking breathing noise.

"God that's vile." He gasped.

Bonnie laughed and reached inside her bag and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels, "I figured you feel that way."

Relief flooded over Rick's face and he immediately took a gulp from the mouth of the bottle.

A moment passed before recognition flitted over Damon's face, "That's mine!"

"That's that twelve year old shit right there." Bonnie muttered under her breath. "Make sure that you finish this bottle in the three, four hours. It'll prevent the blackouts…to an extent."

"What do you mean 'to an extent'?" Damon asked using air quotes.

Sighing, Bonnie crossed her legs and leaned back on her arms.

"I mean the herbs will only be as effective as you let them. In order for you to stop these blackouts, you have to _want _it. You need to focus Rick. This is all a mental thing. The herbs will help you focus and they also stimulate certain parts of your brain that are associated with memory and control. The rest is all you. You have to _want_ to stay in control Rick. Tell the…other guy that you're in control."

A moment of silence passed before Rick took another gulp of the herbs followed by the whiskey.

"I'll do my best."

Bonnie stood her feet and Rick did the same, "I know you're strong enough to do this Rick."

"Thanks, Bonnie." He replied, giving her a short hug, "Thanks for the booze man." He smirked, slapping Damon on the chest.

"Whatever. You're lucky your ass is mentally unstable." He muttered before walking out.

With a final smile, Bonnie followed a grumbling Damon down the hall, muttering "Men and their liquor."

xXx

"I cannot believe you've been sleeping with Stefan! You lucky bitch!" Caroline beamed, lightly slapping Bonnie's hand.

Sheepishly smiling, Bonnie simply replied, "Shit happens. He was there for me when no one else was Care."

Caroline immediately dropped her cornflower blue eyes down to her Caesar salad and bit her lip.

"Bonnie, I'm _so_, _so, _sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel…unwanted or unappreciated. I was just dealing with so many things with Tyler that I forgot to be there for my best friend."

"It's okay Caroline. I was just angry when I left and mad at the whole world. I know you have a lot on your plate with your mom, Tyler, and all this Klaus shit. I was more pissed off at Elena and the Salavatores." Bonnie, explained nibbling on a strip of grilled chicken.

"Speaking of Elena, how is she dealing with this whole thing? You know how she is about rejection…" Caroline trailed off.

Rolling her eyes, Bonnie explained how everything went down with Elena.

"She had the nerve to blame it all on me! She made it seem like I was the one to drag Stefan to Tybee Island and that I lured him into bed."

"Yeah, because you're such the seductress." Caroline laughed, rolling her eyes.

Bonnie had to stifle a laugh because Stefan had called her a seductress many times back down south. Evidently Caroline noticed…

"Or are you?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"What do you mean, Caroline?" she asked sounding a little too innocent.

"I mean, look at you! You're highlights look amazing, your skin has this glow that no one can miss, and you've gone from dressing Old Navy style to Forever 21!"

"Actually, the shirt is Abercrombie and Fitch and the skirt's by Lucky Brand." Bonnie corrected. "I don't know Care, he just makes me feel so…sexy! No other guy that I've met has worshiped, or devoured, my body the way he does. He treats me like a freaking princess!" she beamed.

Caroline let out a series of squeals, frantically clapped her hands together, and shook her head back and forth.

"Shhh, Caroline!"

"Bonnie! This is huge! I'm so happy for you!"

"Me too… But even though I don't want to, I can't help but feel shitty about the way I treated Elena today."

Caroline rolled her eyes again and took a sip of her soda, "Please. She'll get over it. She wasn't even thinking about Stefan when he was here. She had her legs wrapped around Damon and rode his cock all day long. Now all of a sudden when Stefan leaves and comes back and is with you, she wants him back. She needs to pop a pill and move the fuck on, because Stefan sure has."

Bonnie snapped out of her remorseful thinking and back to her snappy attitude, "Yeah, you're right. Stefan's a grown ass man and he doesn't have to explain himself to Elena or anyone else for that matter and neither do I."

"You said it girl. Now let's take your new baby for a spin. Where did you get the money for that Range?"

"Grams left a _lot_ of money in my name. I figured it was time to spoil myself for once." She smiled, leaving the tip on the table.

"Well since your Grams was more generous than mine, you won't mind buying your best friend a new pair of Jimmy Choos, will you?" Caroline joked, throwing her arm over Bonnie's shoulder.

"Choos, Vuitton, Jacobs, whatever you want Care. One pair only of course…I still need to pay for college."

"Uh huh, like you won't get a scholarship with your grades. Speaking of school, are you going to be back in Mystic Falls for senior year or are you going back to Tybee Island?"

Bonnie shrugged as she and Caroline got into her truck, "I don't know yet. I have a month left to figure that out. But I'll worry about that later, let's shop now!"

xXx

Four hours later, Bonnie plowed her way into the boardinghouse kitchen and sprawled all of her shopping bags on the granite countertop.

"I'm guessing you met up with Caroline today." Damon mumbled from behind his glass of blood.

"How could you tell?" Bonnie asked rhetorically.

Damon, being the smart ass he was, answered anyway, "From the unnecessary amount of shopping bags, skewed across my counters."

Sucking her teeth and rolling her eyes, Bonnie replied, "You'll live."

"Now, make yourself useful and help me get these upstairs. Please."

Damon made that face that he always made when he heard something that he found appalling, "What do I look like? Your boy toy?"

"Um, no. My boy toy is slightly taller than you and far more attractive." Bonnie smirked.

Bonnie did wonder where Stefan was though. She'd spoken to him earlier and he said that he'd be home before she would but he was nowhere in sight. Shaking it off, Bonnie simply pulled out her phone and dialed his number. It rang and rang and eventually went to voicemail.

She decided not to worry about it and went back to pestering Damon about helping her with her bags.

Bonnie knew that Damon found her attractive, especially now, and the fact that Stefan had her probably made Damon want her even more. She decided to test these factors and see if they could get her what she wanted. If Elena could do it for more than a year, she sure as hell could!

She glanced at him from across the counter. She had to admit, he was breathtakingly beautiful. His raven hair was in its usual disarray, his tall and lean body was clothed in black as always, and his heartbreakingly blue eyes were focused on the screen of his iPhone. This was gonna be fun…

Bonnie slowly approached him and lowered the phone to the counter and brought her playful green eyes up to his fierce blue ones.

"Damon, I would really, really appreciate it if you would help me carry my bags upstairs." She murmured, pressing her chest to his and running her fingertips down his muscular arms.

Damon looked completely shocked and then smirked. He knew what game Bonnie was playing and he decided to play along…for a little bit.

"Hmm, how about I do you a favor and you do me a favor?" he murmured into her ear and twirled a piece of her long hair around his finger.

Giggling internally Bonnie kept her act up and made a bold move by grabbing Damon's ass…

_Hmm, it is as nice as it looks, _she thought to herself.

"And what kind of favor would that be?"

Going in for the kill, Damon took hold of Bonnie's chin and lifted it up. He leaned down as if he was going to kiss her and for a minute he almost did. He heard the quickening of her heartbeat and inwardly smiled to himself, "Mmm, don't start something you can't finish little witch." He murmured those words and then pressed his lips to the base of her collarbone.

Forgetting who's lips were on her neck, Bonnie slightly leaned into Damon as he pulled away, but not enough for him to notice. She kept her composure and smirked at him before saucily replying, "Trust me, there's nothing I can't finish… Just ask your brother." She winked, grabbed three of her eight bags, and swayed her way out of the kitchen up the stairs.

Damon was speechless for all of two seconds before he snapped out of it and grabbed the remaining shopping bags on the counter and followed Bonnie up the stairs.

_When the hell did Bennett get so…sexy? And when did I start to like it? Shit… I need a drink._

Twenty minutes later, Stefan walked in the door and flew up the stairs to his bedroom. Bonnie was lying on his bed in one of his basic black tees and a pair of boy short underwear with her feet in the air, reading something on her laptop.

He slid his shoes off, shut the door and slid next to her, analyzing the screen.

"What are you reading?" he asked, sliding his hand up and down her back.

"Smut." She answered simply.

"You mean-"

"Yes, erotica, Zane, lemons…whatever you wanna call it." She finished, eyes still glued to the screen.

"Why are you reading about sex, when your boyfriend, who is more than willing to please you all day long, is laying right here?"

"Because. We don't have _this _kind of sex. This is completely different than our sex!" Bonnie exclaimed, still frantically reading the words on the screen.

Stefan narrowed his eyes, and got defensive.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not Christian Gray who's into being a hardcore dominatrix and I'm not Anastasia Steele nor am I interested in being a submissive." Bonnie explained.

Stefan was still confused and quite frankly, the growing bulge in his pants was only getting larger as he continued to take in Bonnie's choice of attire.

"Let me see this." He said and snatched the laptop from her and began speed reading a random section. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the things this so-called "Christian Gray" had in store for Anastasia Steele.

"This Gray guy needs some type of therapy." Stefan finalized, placing the computer back in front of Bonnie.

"Oh come on! You're not even going to consider trying this?" Bonnie asked, watching him take his shirt off.

"Psh, hell no. Not only am I a vampire, but I'm also a recovering blood addict Bonnie. If anything to were to go…wrong, you could be dead like that. Not a risk I'm willing to take." He said, unbuckling his belt and sliding his jeans to the ground.

"What if I was the dominatrix instead?" Bonnie asked playfully.

Stefan froze in place for a moment, considered what Bonnie has just said and shook his head, "Tempting, but no."

"Hmm, we'll talk about this later. I'll eventually convince you one way or another. But now, I have other plans for us." She murmured running her hand down his chiseled chest.

"I like the sound of that."

Bonnie stood up on her tip toes and press her lips to Stefan's, the kiss immediately becoming urgent and passionate. Hoisting her up so that her legs wrapped around her waist, Stefan gently leaned down so that her back met the bed. Placing he kissed the inside of her right thigh, then her waist, trailed his tongue up to the crease of her supple breasts and from there on, kissed his way to the crease of her neck. He could feel her pulse jumping just beneath her skin and felt his fangs extend until he recognized a faint scent.

Recognition raced through his mind and immediately pulled back.

"No…" he barely whispered.

Bonnie's eyes flung open in surprise, "Stef, what's wrong?"

"Bonnie…you wouldn't." he mumbled again, standing to his feet and retreating away from the bed.

"Stefan what are you talking about?" she nearly shouted, sounding worried.

"You smell like him Bonnie! You smell like Damon!" Stefan growled.

Scrunching her eyes up, Bonnie looked confused and thought for a moment and then held her hand to her mouth, "Oh shit." She whispered.

"Yeah, oh shit. You mind telling me what the hell went on between you and my _brother_ when I was out?" Stefan shouted, crossing his arms on his chest.

Bonnie held her hand up and took a step towards him, "Look, you need to calm down okay. It was nothing."

"It's not nothing, Bonnie!" he shouted again and took a step towards her backing into the wall.

"Stefan, you need to back up." She growled looking up at him, pressing her hands to his chest.

"I'm not interested in being played and led on again, Bonnie. Don't you dare tell me that my brother putting his lips anywhere near you is nothing!"

"Stefan, he didn't!"

"Stop lying to me!" he shouted slamming his palm into the wall beside Bonnie.

She flinched as she gazed into Stefan's now darkened eyes; she had awakened the beast, Ripper Stefan.

Bonnie gently attempted to place a calming hand on Stefan's chest only to have him spin away from her and ram his fist into a bookshelf.

"Stefan, I need you to relax baby."

"Don't 'baby' me, Bonnie. I'm outta here." He grumbled, slipping some black sweats on followed by a white tank.

Bonnie reached after him but he was walking to fast out of rage and just as he was about to walk out of the room, Damon barged in.

"What the hell are you doing Stefan?" he asked, looking around at the destruction Stefan had recently caused.

"Damon, get out of here." Bonnie said urgently.

Stefan glared at the sight of his brother for all of two seconds and then reached for his neck.

"What are _you _doing here? Get one thing straight Damon. She is _mine._ You understand? Keep your filthy fangs away from her or I _swear _I'll make you experience the true meaning of the word Ripper." He spat and threw Damon to the side and then driving his fist into his jaw.

"Stefan, please-" Bonnie started.

"Save it." He growled and dashed down the stairs and out the front door.

Bonnie followed after him; of course he was gone.  
"Stefan! Stefan!" she realized that he wasn't going to come back and that she'd have to go out and find him.

She hurried back up the stairs to Damon, frantically tapping him on the shoulder.

"Damon, we have to go find him! He's bloodcrazed and is in no condition to be in public."

"Yeah, I'm fine by the way, thanks." Damon replied sarcastically.

"Oh stop being a baby." Bonnie said rolling her eyes, as she slid a pair of yoga pants on and threw on a tank instead of Stefan's shirt.

"A baby? He broke my fucking jaw, Judgey."

"It'll heal." She replied, stuffing her feet into her Nikes.

Grunting and holding his jaw, Damon finally stood to his feet and followed a frantic Bonnie down the stairs.

"For future reference, Stefan's the jealous type. I advise you not to pull another move like you did in the kitchen again. Ever." Damon replied in that sarcastic tone of his.

"Duly noted." She mumbled getting into her car.

_On the bright side, I'm gonna owe Stefan one hell of an apology when this is all over…oh I can't wait._ She thought to herself as she sped down the dark road.

**A/N: I was slightly disappointed that my special "Lemon/Banana" muse was nowhere to be found when I was writing this chapter. I tried everything to get inspired and I mean **_**everything **_**but I couldn't. I even read the whole Fifty Shaded of Gray book to get inspired. I got about 5 lines of inspiration from that… My boy toy was of no help either because I haven't seen him in about a month. Hmm, maybe when I get back on campus my "Lemon/Banana" muse will return. Maybe she's… busy with someone else's muse ;) hahaha…but thanks for reading and I'm sorry that it took me forever to get this out. I'm gonna stop making promises and just update when I update. I'm trying to finish this story before I go back to my Bamon so the date that I'm planning on having this finished is August 31****st****…date subject to change. Okay, that's it. I love you guys and thanks for reading this dark thing I wrote. Love you. Peace out. Deuces. Au revoir. **

**Xo, Harls. **


	6. Author's Note!

I am currently in the process of finishing up the next chapter for this fic…sorry for the extremely long wait! Life got crazy so I had to put my writing on the back burner for a while I should have it uploaded by no later than the end of this weekend! Love you guys!

Xo, Harls


End file.
